


baby, don't cry

by svdsi



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Eleanor's 21, Everyone else in London, Except Eleanor, F/F, F/M, Harry Zayn and Rebecca live in New York, Harry's 25, Harry's a drug dealer, Homophobia, Incest, Louis and Eleanor are brother and sister, Louis' 15, Louis' Parents Are Homophobic, Louis' a twink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Niall and Perrie are 18, Perrie and Niall are Twins, Possible Character Death, Rebecca's 31, She's in California, Sibling Incest, Top Harry, Zayn's 27
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdsi/pseuds/svdsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's a sexy drug dealer with lots of money</p><p>and louis' an adorable teen with homophobic parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

harry styles was the most feared drug dealer in all of north america. at the age of twenty-five, he was also one of the youngest. whenever people saw him coming, they always ducked and ran in the opposite direction, causing him to smirk in triumph. 

if he was being honest, he didn't know why people feared him so much. just because he smuggled in thousands of dollars worth of heroine and snorted coke though a straw weekly didn't make him a bad person. or did it? 

harry can remember first being introduced to the drug dealing business. he was only 18, all doe-eyed and innocent. he can remember walking in on an art major named zain snorting coke off of some brunette named rebecca's tits.

ayla moaned when she seen harry, curling a finger in his direction. he went to back away, only pausing when he heard zain snort out a 'pussy'.

now, harry styles was many things, but a pussy was not one of them. he felt his blood run cold and his fingers curl into fists.

harry stormed towards the pair, pushing zain out of the way and licking up the white mess covering the small table rebecca was sat on.

he smirked when he seen utter shock written on the pair's faces. he tried not to gag, because, holy shit, it tasted disgusting and why did it feel like something was eating his tongue? 

from then on out, rebecca, zain and harry were the best of friends. zain was known as harry's right hand man, as well as ayla's ex lover. rebecca was known as the snake of the business. she said and did all the things that could make anyone melt into a pool at her feet. together, they were unstoppable.

*** ***

louis tomlinson was an ordinary boy. sure, he was in classes for kids three years his senior. and, whenever he had free time, he spent it at the public library, just a block or two away from his house. so what if he was born gay to two homophobic parents. other than being a massive bookworm and living in a household where gay bashing was a daily hobby, he was just like any other fifteen year old boy. 

he has two best friends named perrie and niall horan. he had an older sister (who he loved with all his heart) named eleanor, but she moved to california to start her modeling career. he was a senior at elmore lincoln high, took only ap classes, had a 4.8 gpa level, and he was on the varsity footie team. just like any other teenager 


	2. one

"lou! you look like a pretty princess!" daisy exclaimed, her eyes wide. she and louis were making flower crowns for each other in the field of flowers behind their house. 

"i'm a prince, dais. princesses are girls and princes are boys." louis stated, causing daisy to frown in confusion.

"but, daddy called you a faggy fairy. and i didn't know what that meant, so i asked mommy and she said they're nasty little girls that no one likes." daisy beamed, not even understanding what she was saying. "but, it's okay lou. i still like you!"

louis looked down, his eyes watering slightly as he took off his flower crown with furrowed eyebrows. he was used to the verbal abuse he received from his parents, but it still hurt, every now and then. 

daisy was about to comment on louis taking his crown off, but was cut off by her second oldest sibling. 

"mum said to come inside. it's time for dinner." lottie called out. daisy picked up louis' discarded crown, staring at it for a second before running to lottie. lottie left the door open, for louis' sake.

louis stood up and dusted the pollen off his clothes. since his mother was allergic and he didn't want another unnecessary punishment. he paused to look at the sunset before walking into his home, closing the door behind him. 

*** ***

"kill him." harry ordered to his hit men. a man by the name of alphonso prestone had been owing him money since early october, and it was already april thirteenth. it wasn't really a lot of money, only a measly twenty grand. he wasn't really mad about the money. yea, the guy had supplied him with one hundred pounds of coke, a few years ago, when he was running low, but still. this guy made a promise, and he didn't fulfill it.

nikoli, his favorite hit man, nodded, and spoke a few words in russian, before walking out of harry's office, his three sons following after him. 

as soon as harry heard the door click shut, her leaned forward, head in his hands, and let out a deep throaty, groan.

"what the hell is you problem?" zain asked, sitting in the chair he just placed beside harry's.

harry didn't even jump, since he was used to zain's sneaking around. really, he doesn't see why zain wasn't nicknamed 'the snake'.

"i've been so busy, lately, y'know? like, with money orders, and shit like that. i never knew ordering stuff from across seas would be so hard. like, i have to make sure it's the right amount, make sure it isn't laced with anything, and all that. god, it's too much." harry complained, zain only half listening.

"go on vacation." zain suggested.

"where do you figure i'll go, zain? who's gonna watch over? what if something goes wrong, and i'm not here? god, zain, what if i go-" harry panicked, just the mere thought of a vacation.

"calm down!" zain laughed, wiping at his eyes, jokingly. 

"fuck you." harry mumbled under his breath.

"y'know, i can take my knowledge else-where." zain grinned, with mock offense.

"please do." harry spoke, voice muffled by his arms. 

"you shouldn't be so stressed, all of the time. stressing over nothing causes early aging. you really should look into going on one. perhaps, somewhere far away, like england?" zain stood up, placing a hand on harry's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. then, he walked around harry's desk and out the door. 

at that moment, harry hated zain. why did he know so much, off the top of his head, and why did he say the most meaningful things? either way, he was right. harry didn't need all of this stress. he was already stressed enough, since his mom was in the hospital, terribly ill, and his girlfriend was heavily pregnant with his twins, and she was due any day, now.

maybe he would go on vacation 


	3. two

"louise, it's only one night." niall whined. "plus, it's nathan sykes' birthday."

nathan sykes was a senior who was known for throwing the best parties and having the biggest crush on your truly.

"you know how much he wuvs you." perrie started making kissy faces in Louis' direction. soon, her twin joined in, causing louis to slam his locker shut, and lean against it, sighing deeply. 

"the fact that he's about to turn twenty-one in the twelfth grade should not be celebrated." louis stated. "and my father would never let me go to a party if it's thrown by a guy for his birthday. he'd consider it sickening and he'll kick me out." 

"in that case, you father can suck my dick." niall laughed, causing louis to wince, and perrie to slap his arm. "okay, fine. he can suck on perrie's nipples-" perrie chocked on her gum, and tried to punch him in the stomach, but he moved away just in time "-then he can suck my cock."

"just shut up!" louis exclaimed, blushing for no reason at all. 

"why don't you just tell you parents that you're coming to spend the night at our house, hun?" perrie asked, still blushing. 

"i dunno. i'll try it. i'll call and tell you what he says, kay?" louis said. niall shrugged and perrie nodded.

"see you later, love." she kissed his cheek, and grabbed niall's wrist, pulling him down the hall and to his next class. 

*** ***

"zain tells me your going to california, without me. is this true harold?" rebecca pouted, sitting on harry's bed as he packed three suitcases full of clothes.

"as far as i'm concerned, i believe so." harry spoke, folding a pair of dark grey slacks. 

"why the hell do you need a suit, if you're going to a beach?" rebecca slapped the pants out of his hands, causing him to glare at her.

"maybe i would like to go somewhere fancy, while i'm away?" he stated, matter-of-factly.

"so, kendall's coming? and i'm not? i don't think that's very fair since i've known you longer." she rolled onto her back, and poked harry in the stomach, causing him to swat her hand away. 

"what makes you think she's coming anywhere with me?" harry asked with raised eyebrows. he grabbed another pair of slacks and neatly folded them, before placing them in his suit case. 

"cause she's your girlfriend, and she's pregnant." rebecca stated, rolling back onto her stomach. "duh."

"and? she can just stay with her mom, or one of her sisters. they'll tell me if she goes into labor, or something." harry walked away from ayla and into the bathroom, hinting that he wanted the conversation to be over with.

"i highly doubt that. you know how her mother is." rebecca called out. "don't even know why we're talking about who's going and who isn't. i can just hide in one of your carry-on bags.

"and i'll tell security that you're trying to kill me." harry walked out with some sort of book in his hands, as rebecca pouted. 

"heartless dick." rebecca murmured, rolling off the bed. "i'll go sleep with zain."

"laters, baby." harry quoted, causing rebecca to burst out into laughter, and harry to split into a grin, himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

the night of nathan's party, it took perrie hours (20 minutes) to convince louis' parents that he was just coming over to study. she had to flirt with louis to make it seem like she liked him. it worked, but louis almost threw up, and now he can't look perrie in the face, anymore.

"his house is fucking huge." niall exclaimed, when he pulled up to the curb.

nathan lived in the richest part of town, with pretty white picket fences and perfectly cut grass. his front yard would be perfect, if it weren't for the red solo cups and empty beer bottles everywhere.

not to mention the couple dry humping by the drive way.

"what if they find out?" louis cried, trying to get back in thr car. perrie had a strong hold on his arm, and he already knew his attempts were useless. "im not even old enough to drink!"

"neither am i, but i still do it!" niall exclaimed, skipping to the front door. he shoved his way through the door and ignored all the dirty looks the other students shot him.

"please, louis." perrie begged. "just lighten up a bit."

louis bit his lip and stared down at his feet, playing with his fingers behind his back.

"okay, fine." he gave in, flinching at perrie's squeal. "but im only having one drink."

*******

about two hours later, it was pretty safe to say louis was fucking wasted. he had lost perrie and niall a while ago, and he was currently sitting on the lap of - believe it or not - nathan sykes. they were in nathan's room, and his lights were turned down low.

"fuck, you're so sexy." he whispered in louis' ear. his hands were rubbing under louis' shirt, fingertips scratching at his hard nipples.

louis buried his face in nathan's neck and moaned, rubbing his crotch against the older lad's stomach.

"i know." louis purred, suckling on nathan's skin.

"can't wait to fuck you." nathan moaned into louis' ear, and the younger lad froze. nathan started unbuttoning his pants and louis stopped him with a hand ontop of his.

"nathan." louis breathed, and nathan looked up with an annoyed expression. "im only fifteen."

"and?" nathan scoffed. "my last girlfriend was seventeen when we fucked."

"yea, but, ya see, im younger, so." louis climbed off of nathan and fixed his clothes. "sorry."

"im not seeing what the problem is?" nathan questioned, standing. his pants pooled at his ankles, and louis gagged when he looked at his boxers. "last i checked, age was just a number."

"in that case, a jail cell is just a room." louis rolled his eyes, and put his hands on his hips. "look. im not having sex with you. kay?"

nathan laughed and shook his head. "louis, i just don't get it. im the most popular guy in school. why don't you want to have sex with me? if i were you, i would."

"you're supposed to lose your virginity to someone you care about." louis whispered, looking down. "i could care less about you being popular."

"wait." nathan snorted. "you're a virgin?"he bent over and gripped his stomach. "holy shit, that's hilarious. didn't you already lose your virginity to that weird blonde dude?"

"his name is niall." louis frowned, crossing his arms. "and he isn't even gay, i don't think."

nathan laughed even harder, and louis glared at him. the one thing he couldn't stand was when someone made fun of him.

he stormed out of nathan's room, leaving the older boy half naked, still laughing his ass off.

when louis got downstairs, his vision immediately clouded over. it was suddenly way too crowded, way too noisy and the air was a bit too foggy. he tried to make his way to the front door, but people kept bumping against him, nearly knocking him over.

when he finally made it to the door, he almost fell down the brick stairs. he stumbled down the driveway, ignoring everyone in his path. he can make his way home on his own.

he decided to stop in an alleyway. only because he tripped over a broken beer bottle and got glass caught in his foot (he ran better when he was barefoot).

he leaned against a wall, and probably passed out, because he woke up to a smell liquid being sprayed on his pants.

"get the fuck away!" a loud voice yelled, causing the dog to scamper away. a tall figure came and squatted in front of louis, grabbing his face in his hands.

"are you okay?" asked the man. louis couldn't nod, just stared at him in a foggy haze. he could faintly make out long hair and bright eyes, a really pretty shade of green.

an arm wrapped around his waist and another around his legs. he felt himself being lifted and then placed on something softer than the cold hard ground.

he thinks he was in someone's car, because the person kept stopping short, so all he could do was pray that he wasn't about to be raped before he passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

harry didn't like to think he was a nice person. but when he seen that filthy ass dog taking a piss on the little homeless boy, he just  _had_ to help.

like, if you see a child crying. you just  _have_  to make them happy again.

sure, the boy smelled like something died, and he was sure to ruin his leather seats, but fuck it? he can just by a new car.

the boy kept moaning in his half-slumber, and harry didn't really know what to do. should he let him stay with him? or should he dump his ass on the side of the road.

then again, he could just rent the hotel room out for about a year. that should be enough time to get him on his feet.

***

when louis woke up, he was lying on a really fluffy bed. it smelt like strawberries and vanilla, and he didn't really want to get up. when he opened his eyes, his head starting pounding like crazy.

he groaned lightly, and reached up to feel his forehead. his face was covered in a dark colored cloth, and it smelled even better than the room did.

"good to see you're up." a deep voice sounded. he tried to sit up, only to fall back from the weight of the covers. if niall was here, he'd probably be laughing his ass off.

"w-where am i?" he asked , groggily. his words were muffled by the covers.

"in a bed, obviously." the man snorted. louis wanted to roll his eyes, but his head hurt too bad.

"what the fuck am i doing here?" he groaned, out loud.

"i found you in an alley. i felt bad because you're so young. cliche, right? the millionaire helping the homeless teen." harry laughed.

"i am  _not_  homeless!" louis screamed, causing his head to pound again.

"whatever you say, hon." harry smiled. "i rented this out for you for about a year. you can live here, until you get back on your feet. or when you get a job. how old are you, anyways? 12?"

"i'm fifteen!" louis pouted. why do people always mistaken him for a younger age?

"whatever you say, hon." harry repeated, smiling widely. "i'm gonna go pick up something from starbucks. hungry?" 

"just a cake-pop." louis mumbled, snuggling under the blanket.

"oatmeal cookies it is." harry laughed, quickly exiting the room. louis whimpered at the loud sound of the door slamming shut and closed his eyes. 

*******

"have you seen lou?" perrie questioned her twin, who was lying on his bed, a bag of ice on his forehead. his pants were half-way down his knees, and he couldn't be arsed to button his shirt up all the way. 

niall just hummed in reply. perrie rolled her eyes and left his room, making sure to slam the door shut on her way. 

she pulled her phone out to call louis, once again. the last time she had seen him, he was heading upstairs with nathan sykes. nathan said he didn't know where he went after he left his room. she was going to go out looking for him, but niall threw up on some jock, so she had to drag him home before he got into a fight.

when it was about to cut off, someone answered the phone.

"'lo?" someone spoke with a rather deep voice. perrie had to check the name and number on her screen before returning the phone to her ear.

"uhm, lou? did you hit puberty over night?" she asked, resulting in a very loud cackle. 

"i'm a friend of louis'. i'm... edward." the guy spoke slowly. if she wasn't mistaken, perrie thinks she heard louis in the background say 'i barely know you'. "may i ask who's calling?"

"tell him it's pezza." perrie pouted, even though the man couldn't see her. "just tell him he's in a lot of trouble with me."

the guy muttered something away from the speaker and perrie strained to hear it. "'e said sod off, 'pezza'." he mocked, and perrie somehow felt louis' eye roll.

"can i just speak to him?" she begged and the guy sighed in defeat. there was a lot of shuffling, and the sound of a blow landing before louis finally put the phone to his ear.

"perrie, listen carefully, mkaay, babe?" louis started, sounding out of breath. "i'm at a hotel called wilbrooke on westhether road. this man is trying-" the phone was taken from louis and the other guy was back on.

"sorry 'pezza', but louis has to go. ta ta, lovely. nice speaking with you." and then the man hung up, leaving perrie stunned. 


	6. Chapter 6

"why would you do that?!" louis screamed, at the same time as harry said "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"if you want to go home, you could've asked." harry furrowed his eyebrows, putting a piece of his fallen hair behind his ear.

"i want to go home." louis crossed his arms and legs, turning his back towards harry.

"what? no, lol." harry laughed.

"did you seriously just say 'lol'?" louis snorted, shaking his head.

"isn't that what teenagers these days do?" harry asked, sitting beside louis. he didn't think anything of it when louis scooted farther away from him.

"mhm." louis hummed, looking back towards the head board.

"are you seriously mad at me because i saved your life?" harry laughed, running a hand through his long hair.

"you consider kidnapping me and holding me hostage in your hotel room as 'saving my life? despicable." louis scoffed, turning his nose into the air.

"how about this..." harry started. "i'll give you $5,000, to help you get back on your feet, or whatever you need to do." harry ran a hand through his hair, again.

"dude." louis snorted. "i'm not homeless. i'm fifteen, and i live with my parents, still. i was just being an idiot and went to a college party. no. big. deal."

harry rolled his eyes and stood, his large hand rubbing over his hair, yet again. he seems to do that, a lot.

"the one time i want to help someone, the person claims they don't want my help." harry pouted. honestly, he looked like a sad puppy, or something. not like one of the most feared men in the world.

"oh, i'm so sorry, your highness. please let me thank you for your courteous deeds." Louis knelled on the bed and bowed in front of the glaring prince frog.

" a rude one, you are." harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

***

"okay!" perrie yelled to her personal group of detectives. "operation rescue tomlinson is ready for action, yes?"

"hardly." lottie sighed, scrolling on her phone, as perrie's twin sisters, macey and lacey, hiccuped and giggled at each other.

perrie's 'detectives' consisted of lottie (who was on her phone to entire time), niall (who's been sleeping since the start), macey, lacey and perrie's boyfriend jack (who left half an hour ago).

"guys, this is serious." perrie whined, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"hungy!" darcy exclaimed, kicking her legs up. marcy agreed with her twins' statement by nibbling on her fingers and humming loudly.

"i have a date in an hour, can you finish this up?" lottie finally put her phone down and looked perrie, chin propped on her arm.

"shut the hell up." niall groaned, more to himself than anyone else. perrie and lottie were in the middle of having an intense stare down, when perrie's phone rang.

"yes?" perrie answered, out of breath.

"is this perrie?" the same deep voice from yesterday asked in a very polite tone. as polite as a kidnapper could sound.

"yes? and? where's my little lou?" perrie rushed out, totally oblivious to lottie sneaking out of the front door, perrie's car keys in hand.

"well, here's the thing." harry breathed, running his hand through his hair. "it's kind of a funny story."

"okay, it's not funny at all." harry rushed out, when louis through another pillow at him. "louis is really sad, and he wants to see you. do you think you can make it over here?"

"yes, yes! what's the address?" after jotting the address down, perrie threw her phone on the couch. she quickly grabbed the twins and sat them on the bed with her sleeping mother. not even a second later. each baby was delivering wet kisses all over their mother's face.

after getting dressed, perrie went to grab her car keys, only to realize they weren't there.


End file.
